


kinda crazy

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: It's kinda crazy how they found each other. A chance meeting. But Zuko wouldn't change a thing.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	kinda crazy

He was concerned as he watched her she skid across the floor, books flying out of her hands and her bag dropping to the floor. Despite the way people were laughing at her, he knelt beside her, assisting her in picking up her things. "What're you doing here?"

"I... I don't know," she choked out. "I'm sorry." Her cheeks flushed brightly as she looked for a way to escape the situation.

"C'mon, follow me," he commanded, jerking his head in the other direction. "Let's get outta here." Grasping her arm lightly, he led her away from the Fire Academy back to Water. They were swallowed in a sea of blue uniforms, and he looked terribly out of place in his bright red.

"Thanks," she whispered uncomfortably. Finding a tiny slip of paper, she quickly scribbled something down before shoving it into his hands. "Zuko." She knew his name. How did she know his name?

Unfolding the paper as he watched her disappear into the crowd, he read a string of numbers along with a name. "Katara." His back turned. He walked back to the Fire Academy, thoughts utterly preoccupied by the beautiful girl he just met.


End file.
